


Podfic of "Northwest Passage"

by DaltonG



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF!John, Canadian!John, Description of previous torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of drug addiction, Oral Sex, PTSD, Podfic, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Subtle D/s overtones but no BDSM, minor descriptions of hunting for food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltonG/pseuds/DaltonG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years ago, Captain John Watson of the Canadian Forces Medical Service withdrew from society, seeking a simple, isolated life in the distant northern wilderness of Canada. Though he survives from one day to the next, he doesn't truly live until someone from his dark past calls in a favor and turns his world upside-down with the introduction of Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Northwest Passage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531662) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Death in the family. On hiatus.

**Length** : 10.5 minutes / **Size** : 9.4 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 1 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest_passage_ch1.mp3.zip)

This is my second podfic; please let me know if you have any constructive criticism or advice. Also let me know if you have any difficulty downloading the file and playing it. 

This file was created using Audacity.

Thanks for listening; more chapters to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Length** : 34.5 minutes / **Size** : 33 MB / **Format** : ZIPped MP3

[Download Chapter 2 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest-passage-ch2.mp3.zip)

Let me know if you have any difficulty downloading the file and playing it. Apologies for the somewhat stuffed nose in this chapter!

This file was created using Audacity.

Thanks for listening; more chapters to come soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Length** : 32.5 minutes / **Size** : 30.5 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 3 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest-passage-ch3.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity.

Thanks for listening; more chapters to come as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

**Length** : 21.5 minutes / **Size** : 19 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 4 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest-passage-ch4.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity.

Thanks for listening; more chapters to come as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

**Length** : 25 minutes / **Size** : 22 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 5 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest-passage-ch5.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity.

Thanks for listening; more chapters to come as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/profile).  
> Inspired by [Northwest Passage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/531662/chapters/943040).

**Length** : 25 minutes / **Size** : 22 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 6 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest-passage-ch6.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity and Steve Daulton's Noise Gate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/profile).  
> Inspired by [Northwest Passage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/531662/chapters/943040).
> 
> Note that the "E" rating really comes into play in this chapter.

**Length** : 42 minutes / **Size** : 38 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 7 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest-passage-ch7.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity and Steve Daulton's Noise Gate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still learning audio editing...bear with me dear listeners.
> 
> For [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/profile).  
> Inspired by [Northwest Passage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/531662/chapters/943040).

**Length** : 24 minutes / **Size** : 21 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 8 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest-passage-ch8.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity and Steve Daulton's Noise Gate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/profile).  
> Inspired by [Northwest Passage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/531662/chapters/943040).

**Length** : 18.5 minutes / **Size** : 16 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 9 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest-passage-ch9.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity and Steve Daulton's Noise Gate. Now with new, improved recording equipment!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/profile).  
> Inspired by [Northwest Passage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/531662/chapters/943040).

**Length** : 32 minutes / **Size** : 28 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 10 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest-passage-ch10.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity and Steve Daulton's Noise Gate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/profile).  
> Inspired by [Northwest Passage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/531662/chapters/943040).

**Length** : 31 minutes / **Size** : 27 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 11 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest-passage-ch11.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity and Steve Daulton's Noise Gate.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/profile).  
> Inspired by [Northwest Passage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/531662/chapters/943040).
> 
> Please note: this chapter has more dynamic range than other chapters--in other words, there is a wider difference between the loud bits and the quiet bits. That is on purpose because our heroes do a lot more yelling and very soft talking.
> 
> Oh, and a HUGE thank-you to the very patient folks who are following along while this is a WIP. I don't know how you do it, but your comments have been unbelievably heartening and motivating. The fact that you stuck with this through the Big Hiatus of 2014-2015 moves me in ways I cannot express. Thank you for coming along on this journey with me. Your comments and kudos are my lifeblood.

**Length** : 28.5 minutes / **Size** : 25 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 12 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest-passage-ch12.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity and Steve Daulton's Noise Gate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/profile).  
> Inspired by [Northwest Passage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/531662/chapters/943040).
> 
> Schedule notes: My "short-term" (10 month) disability comes to an end next week, so life will get more stressful (unless I am able to hold onto my new mindful approach with both hands and teeth!). Also, there will be a gap at the end of July through much of August to allow for a trip to LONDON to see Mr Cumberbatch in _Hamlet_ (I have an amazing cousin who snagged us tickets!!!). Other than the travel gap, the every-two-weeks release plan is still my intention.

**Length** : 13.5 minutes / **Size** : 12 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 13 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest-passage-ch13.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity and Steve Daulton's Noise Gate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/profile).  
> Inspired by [Northwest Passage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/531662/chapters/943040).
> 
> There will be a gap at the end of July through much of August to allow for a trip to LONDON to see Mr Cumberbatch in _Hamlet_ (I have an amazing cousin who snagged us tickets!!!). Other than the travel gap, the every-two-weeks release plan is still my intention.
> 
> (Jan 2016 note: obviously that plan didn't work out. I've been wrestling with health issues, but this is not an abandoned work.)

**Length** : 25 minutes / **Size** : 23 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 14 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest-passage-ch14.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity and Steve Daulton's Noise Gate.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/profile).  
> Inspired by [Northwest Passage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/531662/chapters/943040).

**Length** : 16.5 minutes / **Size** : 16 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 15 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest-passage-ch15.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity and Steve Daulton's Noise Gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Life has been kicking all around the garden. I'm hoping to be back to podficcing, though...can't guarantee any regular schedule, but it won't be another 8 months between chapters, if all goes well.
> 
> In case you missed it, [Lockedinjohnlock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock) has created a podfic of this work as well! They were very considerate and asked for [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria)'s and my okay to do so, which of course I gave. I've only been brave enough to listen to a moment, but it sounds magnificent and it is complete. Check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5862562/chapters/13512910)!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/profile).  
> Inspired by [Northwest Passage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/531662/chapters/943040).

**Length** : 28 minutes / **Size** : 27 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 16 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest-passage-ch-16.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity and Steve Daulton's Noise Gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loyal listeners and newcomers alike--welcome to chapter 16, and thanks so much for continuing to stick in here with this very slowly updating podfic!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/profile).  
> Inspired by [Northwest Passage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/531662/chapters/943040).
> 
> Death in the family. On hiatus.

**Length** : 22 minutes / **Size** : 20 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 17 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest-passage-ch17.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity and Steve Daulton's Noise Gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again. For those sticking through the WIP, thanks for returning! For those new to this, thanks for listening!
> 
> I should be on a more regular, every two weeks (hopefully) posting schedule again.
> 
> At the risk of making you aware of it if you weren't, the over-enunciated "t" problem has been fixed, I hope. One day I may need to go re-record chapter 16. Ah well. I'm still learning this stuff.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Kryptaria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/profile).  
> Inspired by [Northwest Passage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/531662/chapters/943040).

**Length** : 24 minutes / **Size** : 23 MB / **Format** : MP3 ZIPped

[Download Chapter 18 here.](http://users.digitalkingdom.org/~daltong/fanfic/podcasts/northwest-passage/northwest-passage-ch18.mp3.zip)

This file was created using Audacity and Steve Daulton's Noise Gate.


End file.
